Carol and Daryl Connect
by Athlete Girl
Summary: Notice: First chapter replaced with an entirely new chapter 4-7-13! Ever wonder how Carol and Daryl finally let down their guard and face their feelings for each other? Tons of love to my favorite character Carol who will break the Hollywood stereotype that only perfectly constructed 20 year olds can fall in love.
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

**OK readers thanks for your counseling. I am going to continue with Caryl because Ms. Carol Peletier deserves this and I don't think Tyreese can give it to her.**

**Thanks for your patience! And don't worry, smut will come.**

Gone

"Gone?" she repeated in a strangled cry. Her voice was high pitched and quavering in her ears.

Rick looked at Carol with deep concern in his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's not coming back?" she questioned, her eyes searching his for any kind of hope. Rick pulled her into a hug because he didn't know what else to do. Carol dropped her arms to her sides and reeled in his embrace. _Daryl gone? Without saying goodbye?_

The first couple of days she felt like a raw wound, like someone had reached in through her side and ripped an organ out. She maintained all her duties around the prison but had problems concentrating through the pain. She often looked up in panic to scan the room. _He's not here. He's always with me. How can he not be with me?_ The absence of his step on the stairs haunted her. Late one night she stared at the ceiling and tried to sort out her feelings. He had just become a part of her somehow. She loved him sure enough, just as she loved all the members of the group. She was fairly certain she was in love with him and had taken great care not to show it because he clearly wasn't ready.

But this wasn't a romantic heartbreak. This was deeper, like a fundamental part of her was gone. _Like Merle's hand_ she thought wryly. She thought about the decision that Daryl had made and she knew in her bones that he hadn't made it lightly. To leave Judith? Hershel? Her? She knew that they had become family. She had a suspicion that he was doing this to protect all of them from Merle.

_I'd take Merle to have you,_ she thought sadly. _But I understand_. She wondered if he was still alive. She resigned herself to the situation. _Tomorrow I will start making each day happy because God knows each day could be my last_.

The next day after lunch was served she stood in the prison yard, squinting in the sun and watching Hershel try to talk Rick back into the compound. She bit her lip and worried. If Rick crumbled they were weak and doubly so without Daryl around. _I wish he hadn't kicked Tyreese's group out_, she thought. She thought about Judith and how they would cope with the baby if Rick became compromised.

There was a mischievous tap on her shoulder but she was too smart to fall for that trick. She looked over the other shoulder to see Axel grinning at her. "Guess ya know that one huh?" he asked. She smiled back and allowed herself a short laugh. "I knew it was you, I know your footsteps," she said. It was hard not to like Axel. She had been angry with him when he hit on Beth, but now that she had successfully diverted his attention she found his goofiness kind of refreshing. He had an endless number of stories that had become a welcome diversion from the reality of their situation.

He was starting one about his brother always borrowing money from him when the Governor attacked. The first shot rang out and Carol's face was splashed with Axel's warm blood. The nightmarish events that followed plagued Carol for days - using Axel's body as cover from the flying bullets, the van crashing through the guard tower gate, the walkers spilling out of the van towards Hershel. Luckily she was able to dart to safety and get a gun to help defend, and eventually Maggie was able to take out the closest shooter.

No one in the prison yard could see what was happening with Rick, Hershel and Michonne because of all the walkers in the field. Finally the bullets stopped and they could hear the Governor's vehicles leaving. Glen's truck circled the field and picked up Hershel. Now they had to get the vehicle and their people through the inner gate. Carol and the others ran along the fence yelling and banging on the links, trying to draw the walkers close to them so they could kill them through the fence. When the walkers came to the inner gate she, Glen, Maggie and Beth took them out for what seemed forever. Carol's arms burned with the effort of driving her knife through skulls and eye sockets. Axel's blood was congealing on her eyelashes and she struggled to see.

She heard men's voices and saw that walkers in the back row of the crowd were starting to fall. Someone was herding them towards the gate and providing a rear attack. _Michonne and Rick_, she thought. She blew a sigh of relief and redoubled her efforts, trying to bring the walkers in to a tight group. Glen and Beth moved into position to unlock the gate and Carol and Maggie remained to finish off the remainder through the fence. Carol stabbed one through the eye with an exhausted scream and at the same time the one behind it fell. And Carol found herself staring straight into the blazing eyes of Daryl Dixon.

Daryl registered shock at the sight of Carol, alive and covered with blood. His thoughts had increasingly been with Carol in the last few days and he had silently worried about her. Now after the surprise attack he, Rick and Merle could see that here was at least one person down in that prison yard. _If that's her...I should have been here to protect her, _he thought.

Now he was face to face with her and she was covered in fresh blood, obviously human and not walker. He broke his gaze to sweep the area in front of the gate and help Michonne and Merle finish off the straggling walkers. As the gate opened he looked for Carol again. She was standing with her fingers clutched in the fencing, looking at him. She smiled at him, bouncing a little bit on her toes in happiness. His frown softening as he looked at her.

Carol stepped back from the fence to allow the group to enter and she hung in the back while the argument over Merle raged. Finally it was decided to put Merle in a cell until peace could be made. The group accompanied Merle and Daryl into the prison but Carol hung back. She had something important to do.

Carol pulled a rag out of her pocket and walked over to Axel's body. There was a neat hole through his forehead and his body was riddled with bullet wounds. She gently rolled him onto his back and used her rag to clean his face. She straightened his hair and his mustache. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She lifted him by the shoulders and dragged him into a shady spot so his body wouldn't be in the hot sun. She squatted next to him, crying while she moved his hands onto his chest and straightened his legs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Axel. I hope you're with your brother," she said to him. She looked up to see Maggie had come back out of the prison and was standing along side her. "You couldn't have done anything," said Maggie comfortingly. Carol sniffed. "He was just hitting on me as usual. Telling one of his goofy stories..." she trailed off with a sob. Maggie pulled her close and hugged her. "We'll bury him tomorrow. Somehow," Maggie said.

Daryl opened the prison door and squinted outside. He had noticed that Carol didn't come in with the group and once Merle was contained he came to check on her. He saw her squatting next to Axel's body, her shoulders shaking, then Maggie pulling her up into a hug. He flinched. He wanted her to himself to talk to her. He wanted to make sure she was all right. He ducked back into the prison, figuring that if the blood on Carol had been her own Maggie would have brought her in by now.

A shower and clean clothes improved Carol's mood greatly. She walked along the row of cells trailing her fingers on the bars. When she got to Daryl's she peeked in. He was seated on the bed sharpening arrows. He lifted his head in acknowledgement and she sat down across from him. "I didn't get a chance to say I'm glad you're back," she said. They fell into easy conversation and she was proud that she even made him laugh a little bit. They fell into silence. He looked at her temple. "You OK?" he asked. She smiled sadly. "Yeah, it was Axel's blood." She looked at the floor briefly then met his eyes again. He was looking at her with a serious expression in his eyes.

Daryl was looking at Carol, really looking at her. Her hair was growing out dark at the roots and it curled at the nape of her neck. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and a corner of her mouth tugged up in a self-conscious half smile. Her light blue eyes were bordered by a darker blue edge, perfectly matching the contrast of light and dark in her hair. Her neck was long and made beautiful curves where it met her collarbone. He wrestled with foreign feelings that were stronger than him. One thing that was for sure, he felt a lot happier when she walked into the room.

An indignant snort followed by an explosive cry permeated the silence. Carol laughed. "Sounds like Little Asskicker woke up from her nap. I bet she wants to see Uncle Daryl!" She got up and held out her hand to him. He smirked at her then grabbed her hand to stand up. She smiled up at him, dropped his hand and started to walk towards the stairs. "Come on Dixon," she said over her shoulder. "You're back home now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Hair Day

**Hi all - thanks for encouraging me to continue this. I'm weaving it in with Merle and Beth connect, so for the full effect read both!**

Good Hair Day

Clearing the tombs took days of hard work. They worked in shifts of three; first Daryl, Merle and Maggie then Glen, Rick and Carol. The corpses piled up as they methodically made their way forward and secured the cleared areas with blockades. Cellblock B was the first that they tackled, and once it was empty they found lots of cells, an office, and a purpose room. Carol inspected the room gleefully. There was a cushioned metal chair set into the floor and the back wall was set with a sink and cabinets. There were mirrors on two walls and a large hand mirror on the counter. A cylindrical glass container contained blue fluid and combs. Carol turned, a wide smile on her face. In one hand she held a battery operated set of hair clippers, in the other a pair of barber scissors. "Haircut time", she announced with victory gleaming on her face.

The message was circulated that haircuts would commence for all the next day. Carol had always cut Ed and Sophia's hair, and while not an expert, was relatively skillful with scissors. She set up a chair in the kitchen in a place that gave good light and found an old sheet to use for a drape. First up was Rick. She wetted her fingers and ran it through his curly hair. "How do you want it?" she asked. Rick smiled. "Honestly I couldn't care less," he laughed, tickled for once to answer a trivial question. She smiled and tilted his chin up, looking at his face. His eyes were so blue and he had a fine jaw. How could Lori have ever cheated on him?

She trimmed his brown curls and looked at his beard. "Do you want to keep this?" she asked. "Easier than shavin'", he replied. She trimmed his beard closely and shaped it with a razor. She rubbed his neck for a few minutes and he sighed deeply, dropping his head and closing his eyes. Then pulled the drape off. She showed him his reflection in the mirror and he laughed. "I live," he joked and kissed her on the cheek on the way out.

She worked her way down the line. Carl was easy, straight bangs and trim all around. Michonne just widened her eyes in dissent making Carol laugh. Maggie and Beth were the picky ones. Carol struggled to trim Beth's exactly as she wanted it around her face, and Maggie was insistent that hers be shortened but kept flippy with layers. She finished theirs with a neck rub and the girls followed Rick's lead, kissing her when she finished.

Hershel enjoyed the ministrations the most. He declined a ponytail trim but allowed her to comb his hair thoroughly. He asked for a beard trim so she combed it and trimmed it to his specifications. He sat with his eyes closed enjoying the luxury. She gave him an extra long neck rub and planted a kiss on his cheek when she was done. It felt so good to give her family these simple pleasures.

Carol sighed. Glen and the Dixon brothers were left and all were all out on watch. 'What joy is to come', she thought. Merle barreled into the kitchen first, looking for dinner. "Dinner's almost ready," said Carol, motioning to the chair. "It's your turn." Merle grinned like a wolf and sat down in the chair. Carol wetted her fingers and worked them through his scalp to even out the cropped hair. He leaned back to connect his eyes with hers and moaned in pleasure. "Man could get used to that", he said huskily, running his tongue around his mouth. Carol looked at him steadily. "Do you just want a trim Merle?" she sighed. "Yeah", he drawled slowly, "I shore could use a little trim," gazing at Beth who had appeared in the doorway. Beth blushed and walked to the stove to check on dinner. Merle laughed.

Carol pulled out the clippers and started to buzz cut him. "Be nice Merle", she cautioned, "or I'll tell people that you have curly hair." Merle snorted, noticing Glen in the doorway. "That one's easy," he said. "Just put a rice bowl on his head and trim around th'edge!" Merle laughed at his own joke heartily. Glen bristled, "Fuck you Merle!"

Merle turned his attention back to Carol who was standing in front of him to get the front of his scalp. He looked at her breasts hanging in front of his face. "Thems perkier than what I remember at the quarry. Get a little closer and I'll trick or treat, darlin'", he said, clearly enjoying the audience. He continued, intentionally looking at Daryl who was now in the doorway. "Show ya what yer missin with my little brother." Daryl was about to reply when Carol whipped the sheet off Merle's shoulders. He looked at her in surprise. "I heard they was neck rubs," he complained. Carol snapped the drape to get rid of the loose hair and said dismissively, "You're done. Stay classy Merle". He stood up and grumbled something under his breath as he brushed past her.

Glen stepped up and she finished trimming his straight black hair in minutes then rubbed the knots out of his neck. "Thanks Carol, feels great," he said, kissing her on the cheek like the others. Daryl looked at her like a caged animal and sidled in the doorway. She swept up the hair on the floor, ignoring him. Gradually he put his crossbow down and made his way to the chair. She threw the sheet over her shoulders and he bristled.

"Do you want it the way it was at the quarry?" she asked, remembering that how short the top was. Daryl's eyes shifted. "Longer," he replied. She dampened his hair and tried to work the comb through the knots, which turned out to be an involved job. Finally she had all the knots out and looked at the ends. _My god he's as hard on his hair as he is his clothes_, she thought. There were sticks and leaves and spots where it had obviously been snagged and torn. She had a hard time trying to find any discernable pattern from his previous haircut. She must have sighed because he bristled and barked "Well?"

She silently started, deciding on a pattern and giving him the mirror to monitor her progress. "Not so goddamned short", he snapped when she got close to his limit. He didn't mind Carol touching him but he didn't like sittin here on display like some circus freak, everybody starin at him. She had him check out the front and back and he nodded in assent. She started on his beard, trimming it close to his face. Then she pulled out a razor and started straightening up the lines - as long as he was sitting for it she might as well go all the way. He humphed when he looked in the mirror, which she took for approval.

Finally, she pulled the scissors out, time for nose hairs. "Get them fucking scissors out my face," he protested, backing up in the chair. She looked at him like she would a complaining child. "You need to do it all," she said. He glared at her. "Y'aint stickin' them things in my nose," he said huffily. She crossed her arms. "Well maybe you need it," she countered. He glared at her. "Aint nobody lookin' up my nose," he snorted. She crossed her arms. "I look up your nose every day," she said. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He was reaching his limit and was about ready to run to the woods. "Aint nuthin wrong with it," he warned.

Carol stood in front of him, arms crossed in front of her midsection. "I'm shorter than you and I'm with you all the time," she said finally. "What exactly do you think I see every day?" Daryl glowered at her. Beth turned, still stirring the stew. "It's true," she assured Daryl. "All of us that are shorter than you look right up your nose." She gave him a sweet smile. Merle guffawed.

Daryl stood up abruptly and swiped the scissors out of Carol's hand in one angry motion. He grabbed the mirror and stalked off to the restroom. About 10 minutes later he emerged, passages clear. "Perfect," Carol beamed at him. He swore under his breath and went to his cell to await dinner.

That night people began bedding down and extinguishing lights. Carol finished up in the kitchen and moved into the cellblock. She padded up the stairs to Daryl's cell and found him sitting in a chair repairing a hole in the knife sheath he regularly wore on his belt. He looked up to see her there. "Hey," he said. She leaned against the doorframe. "I came to inspect my work," she smiled. She studied him. "Looks pretty snazzy I think." He softly snorted, dropping his eyes briefly. "Something missing though," she continued.

He raised his eyebrows at her in question. She smiled. "You missed the neck rub. Standard part of a haircut." He half smiled at her. "Not where I got mine done," he sniffed, thinking back to the plastic chair in a garage where the guy's sister gave haircuts either for five bucks or meth. Carol looked at him smugly. "I saw your hair then," she said. "I think you went to a butcher shop instead." He laughed.

She entered the room and positioned herself behind the chair. She gently laid her hands on his shoulders. His shirt was worn and soft, muscles firm underneath. She had learned that to touch him you had to move gradually. He twitched and she gave it a few seconds before she moved her hands to his neck. She started to work the muscles, which knotted and rose under her fingers. She leaned forward and said in a teasing tone, "You're supposed to relax." Daryl blew a breath full of air out of his lungs and consciously dropped his shoulders. He concentrated on breathing slowly, glaring at the floor.

She started high, working at the base of his skull then moving down to knead the sides of his neck. _Tight doesn't even describe this_ she thought. She had him tilt his head one way then the next and rubbed the cords of his neck to lengthen them. She grunted as she dug in, finally making some progress. Then she worked her way to where his neck met his shoulders. "Relax," she ordered and he concentrated on dropping his shoulders again. She pushed into the knots, rubbing them into submission. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "No," he said. She moved back to where she had started and followed her original course to make sure all the worst knots were gone. She smiled when she noticed that he had dropped his head forward and his eyes were closed.

She couldn't help herself from widening her hands out to work the firm muscles that connected his shoulders to his neck. He felt so good under her hands and she wanted to rub every part of him. She realized that she was panting and that she was really hot downstairs. It would be so easy to slide her hands under the shirt and run her nails across his chest. She fantasized about throwing him on the bed and mounting him. _Oh Carol, you've got to get out of here now_, she said to herself. She mentally shook herself and gently slapped her hands on his shoulders. "If you want any more than that you have to buy me dinner," she joked.

He raised his head and opened his eyes sleepily. Once he had settled into it he had marveled at the feel of her hands on him. He'd never had a massage before. As she worked her way down he had just wanted her to keep going. Blood had pumped into his groin as she tenderly worked his shoulders. He thought about her leaning her chest into him and sliding her hands into the front of his pants. Then it was over.

Carol moved towards the door and called airily over her shoulder, "I'll take a rain check on the kiss." She smiled widely at him then moved down the stairs. Later that night the air in the cellblock was punctuated with the stifled moans of each of them pleasuring themselves to what the massage could have been.

**Maybe a little smuttay...more to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Epic Fail

**Sorry it took so long to write this, I realized that I had to follow the timeline in Merle and Beth connect and that held me up. And...I couldn't resist throwing a little Meth in at Daryl's expense.**

Epic fail

In the prison Merle and Daryl quickly fell into the daily routine of regular meals and scheduled watches. Merle in particular thoroughly enjoyed having Beth and Carol catering to him. Daryl had to get in his face several times about keepin his fool mouth shut. Daryl knew that if Merle crossed the line he was out. He also knew that if Merle left the prison, he was staying with the group. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Daryl rubbed his eyes, he was tired. He looked forward to hittin the sack after the evening watch. He kicked off his boots and noticed Carol wasn't there. Sometimes they shared a bed when either of them needed closeness but she was in her own bunk tonight. He stretched out and fell asleep. When he woke he squinted at the early morning sun streaming into the prison and realized that he overslept_. Damn, late for hunting_, he thought. His head dropped back on the pillow and he yawned. Then he heard it.

"Derlena tell ya about the time we wuz kids and he got hisself a pig?" Daryl's eyes snapped open. Merle's voice carried all the way from the kitchen into the cellblock. _Fuck no_, Daryl thought. Merle continued. "Boy allays was dumb. Now he goes buys this pig and don't know shit from shinola on how to raise it..." Daryl growled and bolted out of bed. He threw his clothes on and thundered down the stairs.

Now he could hear Beth gasping for air as she laughed at Merle's story. As he rounded the doorway Merle's animated voice carried through. "Allas heard was that pig screechin WEEEEEEEEE and ole Derlena yallin, so I look out the winder and there that pig is wearing a scarf, chasin him and he's got a big hole inna back of his pants..."

Daryl yelled, "Shut the FUCK up Merle!" as he stalked through the doorway. Merle was sitting at table opposite of Beth who had her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her face was red and she had tears streaming out of eyes. Carol was standing at the cookstove and when Daryl came in she ducked her head and subtly moved to the cellblock so she didn't have to face him. Merle ignored Daryl and continued, "The boy's a little sensitive, mebbe sometime he'll show you the scar on his ass where I tried to stitch that pig bite."

Beth looked up at Daryl. His face could only be described as nuclear. She stood up quickly. "I need to get to Judith," she said fighting to keep a straight face and went into the cellblock. Daryl noted that Merle eye fucked her the whole way to the door. Merle looked up at Daryl sweetly, "Mornin' princess," he rasped.

Daryl slid in beside him and seethed in a voice barely above a whisper, "I aint standin up for you Merle. You get yesself kicked outa here you on your own." Merle appraised him coolly while Daryl raged. "I seen the way you just looked at her. Leave. Beth. Alone. She's a kid and she aint for you", he warned. Merle merely snarled in reply and Daryl left without breakfast to cool off.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The threat of the governor loomed over the prison like a black cloud. Everyone was working hard to get the facility ready for another attack and the atmosphere was grim. The pressure began to build on Carol. She was cooking all the meals, doing all the laundry, taking care of Judith at least half of the time, and volunteered for watch when she could. She refused to complain because she wanted to do her share, but she rarely got the chance to talk to anyone, she missed being outside, she missed sleep and she missed Sophia.

Rick wasn't pulling his weight with the baby and it was left to her and Beth to cover. While she tried to keep a pleasant exterior she deteriorated on the inside. A_ll this work just to get killed in the next hour? Tomorrow? In two days? And maybe Maggie, Beth and I will get to be raped first before they execute us? _She began to isolate herself and as days passed her world became blacker. _There's no hope. We're like fish in a barrel._

She slept for shit that night, tossing and turning and nightmares. She woke up with a headache, one of those that stabs the back of the head. She squinted and stood up trying to breathe her way through the throbbing. She had to get breakfast going before everyone else was up. She assembled everything in the kitchen and the sounds of dishes moving made her head throb. The smell of day old squirrel made her a bit queasy.

People filed in and she got plates and utensils out to everyone then gave them each a portion of oatmeal squirrel surprise with reconstituted milk. It was the best she could do with what she had and everyone plowed through it like troopers, even Carl who held his nose the whole time. After they left she gathered all the dishes, washed them and stacked them neatly. Then she washed laundry with Judith and before she knew it, it was time for lunch - same routine, same meal. She could see that her friends were forcing the food down.

She gathered the plates, cleaned and stacked them, and returned to the laundry. Soon it was time to prep for dinner. _Same meal minus the squirrel_. She thought about serving this to the others and suddenly became bone tired. She leaned against the wall and slid down it, putting her head between her knees. She tried to breathe deeply but the tension expanded in her chest, pushing against her throat, making her head throb to the point of nausea. She gasped for air with an open mouth, praying that the tension in her chest would go away.

She could feel the pressure compressing her lungs and plugging her windpipe. She became furious, clenching her teeth and breathing through her nose. _I never asked for this. I was a mom and wife. I don't want to die and I don't want anyone else to die and I hate this world_. She looked around and realized she was standing up. Her balled up fists were shaking. She looked at the dishes stacked neatly around the cook stove and fury overwhelmed her.

She picked up a plastic plate and threw it across the room, relishing the clatter and the mess. She threw another. She threw another, grunting. She threw another, this time screaming. Plates bounced everywhere, rolling on the floor and filling the air with a horrible noise. She was high on the rage and she had limitless energy to throw shit. She saw Ed's face on every wall and aimed for it, screaming.

She started with the plastic cups next. They bounced satisfyingly off the concrete and fueled her fervor.

Carl had come in to use the restroom and peeked his head into the kitchen to investigate the noise. He ran outside to find Rick, who was talking to Daryl in the prison yard. "Something's wrong with Carol!", Carl said. Rick and Daryl ran into the prison and stood in the doorway watching cups bounce off the walls, tables and floor. They heard Carol's frantic grunts. Daryl looked at Rick and said, "I got this." He stood in the doorway watching her warily.

The damned cups were gone. What the fuck else was there? Silverware! All nice and neat in an industrial plastic tray. She picked up the tray and hurled it across the room with a scream and the cutlery exploded into space. Pots! Pans! She picked them up and hurled them and relished the horrible clang they made against the wall. All the lids! They sailed through the air like frisbees. Bottles! Judith's bottles!

She was hyperventilating. She looked at Judith's bottle in her hand. She couldn't throw her bottle. She had to keep the baby safe. Safe against walkers, safe against disease, safe against the governor, safe against solar flares, safe against stock market crashes, safe against acts of God, safe against boys when the time was right. The futility of life rose against her like a tidal wave and she fell to the floor gasping for air. "I can't," she sobbed against the floor. The concrete was cool against her forehead and her knees were tucked under her. Her hands moved up to cover the back of her head as she shook.

A hand settled between her shoulder blades. He was sitting next to her cross-legged. He was silent. At first she resented him and curled into herself, the grief and rage twisting her body. "Breathe," he said quietly. She squinched her face up and concentrated on breathing in and out into his hand. He didn't move. Judith was crying in the cellblock.

"You done?" he asked. She nodded her head a fraction of an inch. "Come here," he said, pulling on her shirt. She moved sideways and laid her upper body across the tops of his thighs. He moved his hand in little circles on her upper back, clearly uncomfortable with the contact. She pressed her face and shoulders into him, still panting.

Beth appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw the mess and Carol and Daryl on the floor. Daryl tersely nodded towards the cellblock where Judith was and Beth silently crossed the kitchen to get her. Carol visibly relaxed when Judith stopped crying.

Carol's eyelids drooped and she stared at a frayed hole in Daryl's pants. Absently she picked at the escaping threads, wanting to pull each out one by one. She felt drugged. _Wouldn't this be nice if this hole was my world, and I spend my time just picking threads?_ "Hey," said Daryl in a quiet voice. Carol didn't respond. He grabbed her by her upper arms and lifted her up, her head lolled on her shoulder and her eyes lazily trailed to meet his. She blinked sleepily. She was effectively shut off from any new stimuli.

Daryl swore and struggled to his feet. He wrapped his arms across her chest from behind and dragged her into the cellblock past a petrified looking Beth holding Judith. He put her in her bed and covered her up with her blanket. Her eyes closed and she turned to the wall.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol awoke in the late evening. Most people were settling down in their cells and she had missed dinner. She was still a little groggy but fought to surface through the fog. _The mess. Beth. Judith. Daryl._

She padded into the dark kitchen and it was neat as a pin. She used the bathroom and washed her face. When she came back through the kitchen Rick was there in the dark bouncing Judith. His bright blue eyes looked at her in concern, "Are you OK?" he asked. Carol nodded to her and stroked his arm as she walked by.

She climbed the stairs and found Daryl in his cell. His lantern was on and he was sitting on his bunk with his head in his hands. His crossbow and bolts were layed out on the bed opposite him, freshly cleaned. She conjured up a sheepish smile. "Hey," she said in the doorway. Daryl looked up. "You OK?" he grumbled. He looked tired. She looked at the floor and nodded. "Thanks," she said.

She entered the cell and sat next to him, her thigh against his and her hands folded in her lap. They sat for a few minutes in silence. She was momentarily fascinated with pattern of pockmarks in the concrete floor and she thought about nothing for a while. Eventually she roused herself. "You're always there for me," she said quietly. He didn't register a response.

She paused, thinking. "Do you ever think of telling everyone you know just how much you appreciate them?" she asked. "So that if something happens later you can rest easier because they KNEW?" She turned her head to look at him but his eyes were unfathomable. He didn't answer.

"Since all this happened, I've met the finest people I think I've ever known," she whispered. "But I've not told any of them that. And that son of a bitch could walk in here right now and blow off all of their heads." She moved her hand over to his lap and took his.

"They know how you feel," he said to her huskily. "We all know. Don't hafta say it." His eyes dropped back down the floor.

Her eyes dropped to their hands. She shook her head and murmured, "All of us living our own separate existence, neatly segregated into our own cells and our lives parceled out into plots. Except for Maggie and Glen the rest of us are alone." He looked at her questioningly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Wondering if we'll ever have something before we die..." she trailed off. She looked at him and noticed a small grey patch in his beard and thinking he'd never looked so handsome. She moved her hand to his collar and her thumb stroked the front of his throat. He flinched slightly then settled. "Some contact?" she murmured, clutching his collar gently. "Some warmth? To enjoy being alive? Being human?" she whispered.

He was staring at her, transfixed, his arms at his sides. She gently moved her lips to his and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of his beard on her face. He didn't flinch this time. She moved in closer until their chests almost touched then she gingerly licked the insides of his lips and licked his tip of tongue. He gasped and his body stiffened upon invasion.

She pulled back to observe him. She hoped to see passion or tenderness in his face, but instead there was shock and animal fear in his eyes. He didn't want her and she had just thrown herself at him. And she had jeopardized her relationship with her best friend. Her eyes filled with tears and she grimaced as her heart broke. She let go of his collar and stood up. She squeezed her fingers in her eyes to stop the shameful tears. Daryl hadn't moved and his eyes hadn't left her face. He was frozen and reeling.

He jumped when Carol started laughing. She looked up at the ceiling and laughter bubbled out of her. He furrowed his brow and looked at her, he had no idea where this was coming from or what it meant. She wiped her tears away, put her hand over her mouth and composed herself. She took a breath and looked him in the eye. "I can't even get laid during a zombie apocalypse," she said, shaking her head and walking out the door.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

She did her best to avoid him the next day, not looking at him when she served him breakfast and lunch. He was outside on morning guard so she could breathe easily while she got lunch ready and dinner prepped and watched Judith. Then it was her time for afternoon watch and she hoped that he would go hunting with Merle to give her some space. She made her way to the guard tower with Glen who tried to engage her in conversation but didn't make much headway. "Sorry, I'm just tired," she said once they got into the tower.

Daryl was on the loading dock and he watched Carol make her way to the tower. She was obviously embarrassed and he had given her space all morning, but he needed to talk to her today. He had frozen in shock when he kissed him and he felt like an asshole. The kiss had stirred up many things that he had been working so hard to suppress. He had thought about her words and decided he was tired of fighting them. He waited until Rick and Michonne came back up to the prison when Glen and Carol relieved them then he walked swiftly to the tower.

He climbed the stairs to the guard tower. She was up there with Glen. "Hey," said Glen. Daryl nodded at him and looked at Carol. Her back was to him and the sun was lighting up her hair. She turned her head and gave him an uncomfortable smile then resumed her watch. He turned to Glen and said, "She and I need to talk." Glen nodded and picked up his gear. "Take your time," he said.

He stood next to Carol but she resolutely gazed out the window. She said pleadingly, "Please don't. It's bad enough." She was fighting tears. She continued, "I just misread you. I'm sorry." He ground his teeth silently, frustrated that this was already not going well. "Carol," he said. She shook her head and refused to look at him, tears dripping down her cheeks. He repeated her name and she grimaced, finally looking at him.

His blue eyes looked into hers and he looked uncomfortable. He swallowed and tried to start, "I don't," was all he could gasp out in his first breath. She nodded and finished his sentence sadly, "feel that way about me. It's OK. You have someone else." She looked at his chest. "No!" Daryl barked angrily. _Fuck this is a trainwreck_, he thought.

He started again. "I don't know how," he choked. She looked at him for a long time. Her chin trembled, "To love somebody?" He nodded, relieved that he didn't have to say it. She smiled sadly, "I guess I'm not the world expert either." They were silent for a moment. "What I do know," Carol continued, "is that you do what feels good and you hope it makes them feel good too." She sniffed and gave him a half smile.

His eyes shifted and he moved closer to her and carefully pulled her into his arms. She blew out her pain in a surprised breath. _Is he just being nice? _It felt so good to be close to him so she rubbed her face into his chest and turned her head to rest on his shoulder. They stayed that way until both were relaxed. Carol felt his chin brush her forehead as he smelled her hair, which made her smile. She wrapped her fingers in the tail of his shirt and sighed in contentment.

His arms tentatively moved along her back and she snuggled in more. She felt his beard on her temple and she raised her head to meet him. His lips were gentle on hers as he kissed her searchingly, his hand moving up to rest on the back of her neck. Soon the kiss became heated and they were both panting. Daryl had just moved his hands underneath the bottom of her shirt when Glen appeared at the top of the steps.

"Oh," said Glen in surprise. Carol laughed when Daryl glared at him. "It's OK," she said, "we're done talking for now." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Daryl a last soft kiss. "Do we have a date tonight?" she asked. "Yeah," he said, smirking.

**Ah, finally we have progress! Smut to follow!**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Time

**OK, here's what you've been waiting for!**

First time

When Daryl left the tower he had to wipe the goofy grin off of his face so Merle wouldn't notice it. He had been nervous about kissing Carol but it turned out to be a lot easier than he thought it would and he wanted to do it again. He didn't have watch until tomorrow morning so that left the night for them, which led to more fears. Would she want sex right away? He'd had his share of one-night stands but he'd never made love to a woman. She was a lot more experienced than him and he wasn't sure he could please her.

He was shaken out of his reverie by Rick gesturing from the walkway. "We need to scout C block for safe retreat spaces in case we get attacked." Daryl nodded and went inside to form a group and they spent the rest of the afternoon scouting and discussing emergency plans.

Late that afternoon Carol left the watchtower and entered the cellblock to make dinner. Beth had already put out silverware and cups for everyone. "Aren't you sweet," said Carol. Beth smiled and fed Judith while Carol cooked dinner. Beth usually watched the baby with Hershel in the cellblock so it was unusual for Carol to have company at this time of the day. Carol smiled at Beth and said, "Why don't you sing me a song?" Beth thought for a minute and started a slow mournful Celtic song. Her voice was clear and bounced richly off of the concrete walls.

As Beth sang she closed her eyes and forgot where she was, letting her voice soar with happiness and drop with tragedy with the sad song. Her last notes hung in the air as she opened her eyes and saw Merle standing in the doorway grimly looking at her. She smiled and he vanished. Carol finished stirring the pot and walked to Beth with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, that was so beautiful," whispered Carol.

She could hear people filing in to wash up from a day in the tombs and she got dinner laid out. When Daryl arrived she delivered his plate with a flushed smile. She had given him an extra scoop of powdered potatoes and he nodded at her with a smirk in his eyes. After dinner Rick called a meeting to discuss defense and escape tactics.

When she got the kitchen cleaned and set up things for breakfast everyone had moved into the cellblock to prepare for bed. Carol walked through and saw a light coming from Daryl's cell. She said good night to everyone and headed upstairs.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He was sitting with his legs stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head. "Hey," he replied. She wiggled her butt in near his feet and propped her right knee on the bed, her left foot on the floor. She leaned against the metal bedframe at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes. They relaxed for a while in silence.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her, his eyes half lidded. "Well," she sighed. "We could go to the movies or we could just watch videos and get pizza." He snorted and smiled. "Or go the boiler room," he offered. She wrinkled her nose and answered, "I don't like their wine selection." He laughed.

"Can I come over?" she asked. He nodded, so she crawled in between him and the wall and lay down with her head on his pillow. She was careful not to touch him too much. She settled with a sigh and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her. "Tired?" he asked. She yawned. "A little," she admitted. She looked up at him and saw the unasked question in his eyes. She rolled to her side to face him. "OK if we just lay here?" she asked quietly. He nodded and reached over to shut the light off then he scooted down so he shared the pillow with her. Slowly she scooted over to put her face in his chest and he hesitantly moved his arm over her waist. His thumb stroked over the top of her shirt.

Slowly she moved her face to his and brushed his lips in a soft kiss. She stroked his face and they kissed for a long time, using the contact to tell each other what they weren't yet ready to say. Finally she sighed and rested her face into his shoulder, pressing her body into his. He pulled her in tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head as they fell asleep.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Carol awoke before dawn with an undeniable need. Daryl's body was sprawled across hers and his erection was digging into her hip. God how she wanted that. She moved her hip against him and he pushed into her in his sleep. She moved her hand down to cup the front of his pants and was mesmerized with his hardness. She couldn't wait anymore.

She wriggled out of her pants and he stirred. She heard his breathing change and knew he was awake. She turned back to him, gently cupped him again and smiled at his sharp intake of breath. She kneaded his hard on and he made a strangled noise in his throat. She began to unbutton his jeans and he took the opportunity to pull his shirt off.

She straddled him and moved her hands up and down his chest, remembering the day she gave him the massage. She softly ran her nails through the sparse hairs on his chest. His hands were on her hips, running up and down her thighs. She bent down to kiss him, teasing him with her tongue until he groaned then making her way to his neck, down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans.

She moved back and pulled his jeans down over his hips, releasing him. "Carol," he whispered, a touch of panic in his voice. She laced the fingers of one hand through his and slowly bent down to take him in her mouth. Daryl shuddered. No one had ever done this to him and it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. Carol put all of her love into her ministrations, stroking him with her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, softly stroking his balls while he shook. Daryl grunted and his hips involuntarily bucked. "Fuck," he moaned as he stiffened and came. Carol remained, softly sucking him through his spasms then gently releasing him and swallowing his semen. He tasted so good.

She lightly stretched out next to him and laid her head on his outstretched arm, inspecting his hunter's body in the muted predawn light. He was perfect. His chin pointed to the ceiling as he caught his breath. She slid her hand onto his stomach, unable not to touch him. He put his hand over hers and turned to look at her. Her elbow was on the bed and her chin was in her hand and she smiled at him wickedly. He snorted and closed his eyes.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "That how ya goin to wake me up every mornin'?" he asked. "If you're good," she said, moving down to kiss his chest.

He sat up and kicked off his jeans then turned to her. He lifted the bottom of her shirt a few inches and planted kisses on the soft skin of her belly while she stroked his hair. He tugged the shirt up higher and she pulled it over her head. His warm breath felt delicious on her breasts as he buried his head in her chest. At first he mouthed her over her bra but when he became bolder he pulled the cups down and teased her small breasts. He tried to do what she had done with her mouth to him. He was determined to please her.

After minutes of experimentation he had a good idea of what she liked and he moved his body between her legs so he could pleasure her breasts as she liked it. Carol's eyes were closed and she could see white stars shooting in the blackness. _Oh God Oh God_, she thought. _Please don't stop_. Her legs spread further apart, trying to pull him in. He was hard again and she ground into his hardness, the thin material of her panties interfering with entry.

Suddenly she remembered something. She ran a hand along his back and whispered, "Pass me my pants." Daryl's head rose and his eyes were drugged with lust. He kissed her, his tongue more certain than the previous day. He broke the kiss and grabbed her pants from the floor, handing them to her. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a strip of condoms. She handed them to him.

"Where the hell did you get these?" he asked. "My purse," she whispered. "I kept them for a rainy day." He ripped one package off the strip and put the rest under the pillow. "These and hand grenades," he muttered. He put the condom on and she pulled him back down with a deep kiss.

He moved down between her breasts to her stomach and then to her panties. He tongued her through the thin fabric, inhaling her scent and she gasped. _She definitely liked that_, he thought. He softly chewed the insides of her thighs and she began to beg him. "Please baby," she urged, her fingers twisting in his hair. He pulled her panties down her legs and off of her ankles. She was writhing on the blanket. He swallowed, knowing that he was about to face his deep fear of not being able to please her.

He parted her and stroked her with his finger, her clit was hard and she was hot and wet. She moaned as he brushed his finger across her. He lowered himself and pushed into her and she moaned and softly begged him. He rocked inside her, amazed at her reactions to him. She pushed against him as hard as he pushed into her and her arms were thrown over her head in abandon.

He changed his angle slightly and she stilled. He saw tense anticipation on her face and he bent his head to suck one of her perfect pink nipples. He felt the trembling start in the core of her and heard her breathing become ragged. "Oh God," she said. He maintained his pace. "Ohhhhhhh God," she moaned more loudly. He moved to the other nipple and felt her body tense. "Ohhhhhhhhh God Daryl!" she cried loudly, her body violently bucking under him. She grunted several times as her walls squeezed him, making him uncontrollably drive into her. He went over the edge hoarsely moaning "Fuck, Carol!" and he collapsed on top of her. He was spent for now.

He stayed inside of her through the aftershocks that he could feel around his shrinking cock and in the catches in her breath. Then he grabbed the base of the condom and pulled out. He pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it onto the other bunk then he laid down beside her. She had a huge smile on her face and was rubbing her ass on the blanket, enjoying the sensation.

Her cheeks were pink and the lines had disappeared from her face. She was completely relaxed. She turned her head to him and lazily opened her eyes. She sighed in pleasure. "OK?" Daryl asked softly. She made a purring sound in the back of her throat. "Perfect," she sighed.

They heard muffled conversation from the kitchen area. Carol looked at the window, it was full light. She looked at Daryl with her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, people are up. They must have heard!" she breathed. He raised his eyebrows and said, "S'likely".

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Carol made her way down to the kitchen, doing her best to act completely normal. She got breakfast going and Daryl trailed in with the others. She noticed that the rest of the group was much more quiet than usual and avoided looking at her and at Daryl. Her cheeks flamed. _Oh my God, they heard me screaming like a porn star, _she thought.

She shot a look at Daryl and he shifted uncomfortably at the table. The silence was broken by Merle who was freshly shaven and coming from the bathrooms. He strode through the kitchen towards the cellblock to finish his beauty regime and sighted his little brother. He grinned widely and walked over to Daryl. "Congratulations little brother!" he said slapping Daryl on the back. "I guess yous not gay after all. You let me know if you need any pointers on puttin the wood to little Mouse over there!" He shot a grin and a wink to Carol and proceeded to his cell.

Carol stood with her hands cupped over her nose and mouth and the shade of red in her face matched Daryl's. Everyone looked down at the table not wanting to risk Daryl's ire by making eye contact. Glen's mouth was twitching and Maggie was elbowing him.

Rick looked around and cleared his throat. "About that Woodbury attack plan, I think we need to go over that again right now..." he ordered. Carol looked at him gratefully for changing the subject and looked at Daryl. Their eyes met and she saw a momentary flash of affection in his eyes and he smiled just for her.

Awwww, Caryl!


End file.
